Truth of the Mercury
'Truth of the Mercury '''is the 11th episode in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive and revealed that Thea is pure alien and her species is Mercurian and leads to the next episode that shows what happened. Plot Thea is looking for her parents and try to figure out who she is but when Flurry sends out Chillers and a monster, the remaining rangers are fighting as Thea is trying to find out where her parents are at. Story (Theme Song) Episode 11: Truth of Mercury At school, Thea feels nervous on receiving the DNA test that will help her find answers of her birth parents as she talks to Max and Rachel. “Guys I’m really nervous about receiving the DNA scores on saying about my birth parents.” Thea says as she seems nervous about this. Rachel looks at her. ”Oh relax Thea your just overreacting besides how bad it could be if you found info about your birth parents.” Rachel says as she looks at her. Max looks at them. ”Well they could be creatures from another planet who abandoned you because of great evil coming and are probably brainwashed or forced to become evil.” Max says as he looks at them. Rachel hits her brother on the arm and telling him to shut it and looks at Thea. ”Don’t listen to Max, Thea he’s just a little anxious on seeing your scores.” Rachel says as she looks at Thea. Thea becomes less stress as she got the message of her scores are sending it to her today as Rachel suggest they take her to get it printed from the library as they are waiting patiently for the paper to be printed but get a call from Hartford. ”Go ahead Andrew.” Rachel says over her tracker. Andrew responses. ''Guys we have trouble downtown summoned by Flurry get there now Alyssa, Jack, and Summer are already down there, Andrew says over her Tracker. The 3 agree although Thea wants to get her DNA scores as Rachel left her phone number to the librarian to call her if the DNA scores are print out. As the 3 teens head downtown and sees an attack. ”My god it seems like Flurry have sent out a new ice monster to pull up our sleeves,” Thea says as she looks at the 3. The 3 teens gets out their trackers and morph. Yellow Overdrive (Rachel) Ranger points at the Monster. ”Alright Ice Breath if your looking for the Rangers then you’ll deal with all three of us,” Yellow Ranger says as she points at him as she spreads her arms around to her three teammates. The monster was an Male, with Ice spikes on its head and all around himself and wearing an ice armor as it looks at her. ”Alright then little Yellow, to let you three know I’m Icy Storm and I will freeze you into statues,” Icy Storm says as he looks at them. The 3 Rangers charge in with their weapons out and start fighting the monster. Characters Operation Overdrive Rangers Allies * Andrew Hartford: Mack’s Father And Alyssa and June’s Grandfather. * Spencer Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information T